


Merry Christmas, Lin Beifong

by meadowlark93



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kyalin Solstice Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowlark93/pseuds/meadowlark93
Summary: Maybe being stuck with Katara and Aang for Christmas wasn't so bad after all.Kyalin Discord Solstice Exchange gift.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: 2020 KyaLin Solstice Exchange





	Merry Christmas, Lin Beifong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holocene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holocene/gifts).



> Happy Solstice, Holocene! I hope you like it :) 
> 
> Prompts: teasing, holiday traditions, family scene

Lin leaned against the wall with a deep, sad sigh. Much like every other Christmas, Toph had to work and she and Su spent the day with Katara and Aang. 

Lin took a sip of her secretly spiced eggnog and watched as the rest of the party sat on the floor passing presents to each other, each in their respective plaid pajamas that Katara was sure to buy for everyone. Lin and Su’s were a green and black pattern, Katara and Kya’s blue, Aang and Tenzin orange, and Bumi’s red to round out the group. 

Lin was thankful that Katara always included her sister and her in their family traditions, but she couldn’t help the ache in her heart that she didn’t have the same family dynamic. She tried not to be bitter, to be appreciative of the fact that she was included, but it was hard. 

So, she stood aside lest her sour mood ruin the rest of the group’s fun. 

Tenzin looked over at her and offered her a big smile, which Lin forced herself to match. They had only just started dating, and while he was considerate and kind, Tenzin didn’t totally understand why Lin hated the holidays so much. 

Lin felt Kya approach her, but didn’t turn to look at her boyfriend’s sister. 

“Don’t you want to join everyone?” Kya said, leaning against the wall next to Lin. “I know there are at least a few presents under there with your name on them.” 

“Maybe in a little while, I’m not really in much of a present mood, honestly.” Lin said with a shrug and another sip of her drink, still watching the group. “I’m glad Bumi brought the alcohol, it makes everything so much more bearable.”

“Yeah, that was a good call on his part...for once,” Kya said with a laugh and even Lin cracked a genuine smile. 

The two girls watched as the rest of the group continued to tear paper from boxes. 

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with us on Christmas,” Kya whispered to Lin. “I know my mom tries, but I’m sure it’s not the same.” 

Lin finally turned to face the girl next to her. Blue eyes sparkled, reflecting the lights of the glowing tree. Lin wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the sentiment, but she felt a huge wave of heat wash over her as she stared at Kya. 

“Th- thanks,” she said, voice cracking as she looked down at her feet. “It’s...it’s fine.” 

“Hey!” Bumi called out, shifting the focus back onto him. “Kya and Lin are standing under the mistletoe! Now you two have to kiss!” 

Lin felt her face redden as she looked back at Kya and then up at the green bushel tied with a red bow above them.

Tenzin flew up from his spot on the floor, “No way! Kya, switch with me!” 

“Rules are rules, little brother,” Kya said, and before Lin knew what was happening Kya’s lips were on her own. 

The kiss was over before it even started, before Lin could really process what had happened. She could feel the phantom pressure of Kya’s lips on hers as the water bender gave her a wink and walked away back toward a fuming Tenzin. Lin’s chest felt hot, her entire body was flushed. 

“Kya!” Tenzin screamed as he rushed towards Lin. He grabbed her by the arms, “I’m so sorry about Kya, but I’m here now. We can kiss?”

“What?” Lin asked, still processing. “No, wait, stop.” 

“What? Why?” Now it was Tenzin’s turn to be confused. 

“I just...I just need some space. Leave me alone.” Lin rushed out of the room. 

“Look at what you did!” Tenzin screamed at his siblings. “Why do you two always have to ruin everything! Now you’ve upset Lin and ruined Christmas!” 

“Shit, Tenzin,” Bumi said, “I’m really sorry. I was only messing around…” 

“I’m sorry too, Tenzin,” Kya said solemnly. “Let me go find Lin, I’ll apologize.” 

“Good,” Tenzin said with a huff. 

Kya walked out in search of Lin. She looked all around the whole first floor of the temple and then ventured outside into the cold, where she heard a series of grunts coming from around the other side of the structure. Kya peeked her head around the corner only to have a boulder barely miss her head. 

“Woah!” she screamed as she shot back in reflex. 

“Shit, sorry!” Lin yelled back, and Kya heard the thuds of various other stones crashing to the ground. 

“Is the coast clear?” Kya asked with a laugh. “You’re not going to crush me for kissing you under the mistletoe, right?”

“You’re fine, Kya,” Lin replied, with less amusement in her own voice. 

Kya came back round the corner of the temple as Lin kicked her heel into the ground, a mound of stone rising up beneath her to make a stone bench, where she promptly sat. 

“I am sorry, Lin,” Kya said walking over to the earth bender and sitting down next to her. “I shouldn’t have kissed you. I really didn’t mean to upset you...I was just trying to mess with Tenzin and I didn’t even think about how you...I’m sorry.” 

Lin was quiet, her eyes peeled to the ground. 

Kya could feel her heart racing, she felt horribly for having ruined what was already a difficult day for her friend. “I’m really sorry, I know your Christmas already sucked. I really didn’t mean to totally ruin-” but before Kya could finish her sentence, Lin’s lips were on hers. 

The kiss was softer and longer than the one under the mistletoe as Lin pressed into Kya and then gently pulled away, her mouth lingering for a few seconds until the water bender’s eyes fully opened, bewildered. 

Lin broke out into laughter for the first time that night. 

“What was that?” 

“You didn’t ruin my night, Kya, you made it memorable,” Lin said as she got up and walked back toward the Temple. “Merry Christmas.” 

Kya stared at Lin as she walked away, confused by the whole exchange. 

“Merry Christmas, Lin Beifong,” she whispered to herself with a smile. 


End file.
